Dad's Instincts
by Sixsweetery
Summary: Il arrive que parfois, Askeladd fasse preuve d'autre chose que de calme, quand Thorfinn était impliqué. Même si cela restait rare. Et qu'il le cachait très bien.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour lire ce chapitre, je vous invite à** **écouter** **la Soundtrack de votre choix. **

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Combien? **

La voie casse le silence de la salle. Tous se retournent vers un homme, situé au bout de table.

Un vieil homme rondelet, aux cheveux gras et au regard vicelard. Les habits qu'il portait réfléctaient sa richesse, et son air hautain laissait penser qu'il était un noble.

Askeladd hausse un sourcil, attendant la suite. Il se passe la main dans ses cheveux blonds et fait une oeuillade à son second, qui lui rends, curieux.

Ses yeux d'aciers fixent le gros porc avec lequel il établissait un marché, cet automne.

L'hiver s'approchait. Ils avaient besoin de ravitaillement. Une chance que ce vieux riche leurs avaient proposé une mission.

Juste pour la mort d'un de ses ennemis, il leurs avaient donné assez d'or pour tenir jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Ainsi fêtaient-ils leurs réussite, autour d'un copieux repas. Les plus hauts gradés dans une des maison, et les Vikings dehors.

_**Ça dépends** **de ce que vous demandez.**

La voie grave, profonde du chef Viking s'imposa, et le silence se fit une fois de plus. Les jambes écartées dans une position de totale dominance, de l'alcool à la main, il était assit à l'autre bout de table, un sourire joueur accroché aux lèvres.

Björn était à sa droite, et assistait à la scène, impassible, mais une lueurs intéressée dans ses prunelles brunes.

À la gauche du chef, était assit nonchalamment un homme repérable de part ses grandes oreilles, et de son air blasé. Une cuisse de lapin à la main, il observait également le tout.

À l'autre bout de table, le noble eut un sourire, écartant ses lèvres déjà déchirés et sèches. Le garde a sa droite cligne des yeux, curieux aussi de la demande.

_**Le garçon. **

Retour du silence.

Dans la salle, une touffe blonde leva la tête. Des yeux marrons clairs, presque rouges sous la lumière de la cheminée, fusillent l'interlocuteur d'Askeladd.

Assit par terre, juste derrière le trio de Viking, il nettoyait ses armes, poignards que tous le voyaient utiliser, lors des guerres.

Le noble réprime un frisson sous les yeux animaux du plus petit de la pièce. Il observe la chevelure ébouriffée de ce dernier, et ses vêtements sales.

Le sang séché sur ceux-ci témoignent de la bataille à laquelle il avait participé.

Soudain, un éclat de rire retentit, et le vieux personnage dévia son regard vers le second d'Askeladd.

Björn, si il se souvenait bien.

_**Pffrrrrahahaha! **

Il se tenait les côtes, plié en deux, des petites larmes visibles sur les coins de ses yeux, sous le regard toujours aussi blasé de l'homme en face de lui, qui sirotait maintenant tranquillement sa boisson.

Irrité de cet amusement dont il ignorait la raison, le vieil homme ignora le Viking qui rigolait toujours autant, pour porter son regard vers le blond au regard de fer.

_**Je l'ai vu au combat, et je suis prêt a te payer, Askeladd,** Insista-t-il, déterminé. Une lueurs passa ensuite dans ses orbes noires, fatigués par le temps. **Je suis sur qu'avec un meilleur entretient, il deviendra encore plus **_**utile**_**. **

Björn finit par se calmer, et attendre que son maître parle.

Ce dernier était étrangement calme, réalisa-t-il, soudainement. L'air posé et indéchiffrable d'Askeladd le surprit.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu** **racontes comme conneries? **

La voie froide, glaciale du petit blond fendit la pièce. Le cliquetis de ses armes alertent les regards des hommes de la pièce.

Maintenant debout, il serre ses chers poignards à s'en briser les poignets, et tremble de rage.

Une aura presque animale émane de son corps, qui donnes un frisson au négociateur.

Dangereux.

Ce gamin était dangereux.

Incontrôlable, inarêtable, et surtout, imprédictable.

Il l'avais vu parcourir le champs de bataille, trancher des coups, comme si il ne lui fallait aucun efforts.

Une vraie bête.

Il avait observé ses yeux vides de tout, et emplis de désir.

Soif de song peut-être?

C'est pourquoi il voulait qu'il soit à lui.

Il voulait le posséder. Tout comme il possédait un Tigre dans sa demeure.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne l'avait vu qu'obéir à Askeladd.

C'était d'ailleurs étrange, ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Il communiquaient parfois silencieusement, sans l'adresser la parole, juste en faisant passer un message par leurs prunelles.

Une connexion presque obsessionnelle de la part de Thorfinn, presque comme dédiée.

Pour Askeladd, il ne voyait qu'un amusement vis à vit du jeune homme.

D'après les Vikings auquel il a prit la peine de parler, le noble avait apprit que leurs chef avait pratiquement élevé a la dure Thorfinn.

Quand il demandait alors pourquoi le jeune garçon avait un comportement tellement sauvage et brutal, il recevait des rires narquois, ou amusés.

Un sourire presque excité traverse les lèvres du noble, face à la rage évidente du jeune homme.

_**Ça suffit.**

Askeladd coupe court a toute action de Thorfinn. Celui-ci le regarde, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il se tait cependant, attendant la suite.

Mais son corps reste tendu, sur ses gardes, prêt à _bondir_.

Askeladd, un sourire au coin, continue.

_**Trois sacs d'Or. **

Le vieil homme cligne des yeux, choqué. C'était si rapide que ça l'avait prit de court.

_**Parfait!**, S'écria-t-il, **Gardes, apportez** **les tout de suite! **

Son air désespérément joyeux fit froncé de dégoût les sourcils de Björn. Ce dernier tourna ensuite la tête vers son supérieur, qu'il trouvait décidément _bizarre_, ce soir.

L'échange atterrit dans les mains du Viking, et il sourit, ravit de son tout nouveau butin, après avoir vérifié sa qualité.

Un grognement retentit.

_**Oi. Je n'irais pas avec ce putain de vieux. **

Thorfinn crache cette phrase en serrant les dents. Il tue Askeladd du regard, qui ne fit que ricaner.

_**Calmes toi, Thorfinn! C'est** **un bon** **marché, tu trouves pas? **

Le fils de Thors contracte la mâchoire, mais ne dit étrangement rien, après la parole de son aîné.

_**Je reconnais bien là votre renommée, Askeladd!**, glousse le plus vieux, **Capable de vendre son propre fils! Vous êtes** **dignes des récits** **qu'on conte sur vous!**

Silence.

Ce ne fût ensuite qu'une question de temps avant que le sous-chef n'éclate de nouveau de rire, et que l'on voit un sourire se former, petit, mais néanmoins amusé, sur les lèvres de l'homme aux grandes oreilles en face de lui.

L'air narquois d'Askeladd ne ravit pas l'homme, qui commençait à sérieusement être agacé d'être moqué à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

**_Mon fils?,** Continua le chef Viking, **C'est vrais qu'on pourrait** **s'y méprendre. On se ressemble étrangement. **

_**Son fils?**, Fit Thorfinn, l'air encore plus enragé, **A ce taré?! Jamais!**

Il grogne encore quelques secondes, avant de crier à Björn de se la fermer, parcequ'il riait trop fort.

_**Eh bien, trêve** **de plaisanteries,** coupe encore une fois Askeladd.

Il se lève avec ses guerriers, sous le regard incrédule du vieil homme.

Son ombre assiége toute la table, et son regard sombre, glacial, se pose sur son invité.

Un sourire nonchalant se dessine sur son visage, et il lance un regard à Thorfin, qui grommelle encore, mais le suit.

_**Hé!,** S'exclame le noble, en regardant son tout nouveau jouet suivre son associé, **Tu ne va nulle part!**

En un clin d'oeil, et sans qu'il ne sache comment, du sang gicla sur ses vêtements. Il réprime un cri de surprise, et se protège les yeux.

Des cris retentissent, étouffés par les murs de la maison, venant de l'extérieur. L'incompréhension le prends.

Une chose touche ses pieds, et il ouvre les yeux. Il baisse la tête, et hurle en voyant la tête de son garde, découpée de son corps, pleine de sang frais.

Pris de nausées, en voyant la cage thoracique maintenant mise à nue, il détourne le regard, vers l'homme responsable, et le pointe du doigt.

_**Askeladd! Espèce** **de traît-**

Un hurlement de douleur le coupe dans sa lancée. Un observe l'éclair jaune qui passe devant lui. Il regarde sa main au sol.

Sa main au sol..?

Son regard dévie vers son bras.

L'horreur se propagea dans ses yeux, et il cria à l'agonie, constatant l'absence d'un de ses membre, et le sang dégoulinant sur le sol, lui appartenant.

Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues pleine de graisses, et il fait une grimace en hoquetant.

Thorfinn regarde, avec dégoût, le spectacle pathétique de l'homme par terre, et tourne son attention vers Askeladd.

Qui s'approchait maintenant d'eux.

**_Traître, vous voulez dire?**, Il demanda à son ancien associé, en posant son pied sur la joue de l'homme en question, le faisant s'allonger au sol. Un regard innocent s'installe sur son visage. **Je ne vois pas en quoi j'en suis un.**

Son sourire fit crier de frustration le noble.

_**Misérables! **

_**Notre marché est conclu. Vous nous avez payé, **repris le chef, calmement. **Et je n'ai jamais dit que je vendrais Thorfinn, **Un sourire malicieux dessine ses lèvres, **J'ai juste exigé** **de l'Or. **

_**Comme si tu pouvais me vendre,** rétorque le concerné, non sans claquer la langue contre son palais, **Je ne suis a personne. **

Le Viking ne fit que rouler des yeux, pour ensuite, pointer son épée juste devant l'oeuil du noble, qui gémissait pour sa survie.

_**N-Non! Je t'en supplie, Askeladd! **

Le visage froid et impassible de son interlocuteur le fit glapir.

_**Quelle perte de temps. **

Ce fût les dernières paroles qu'il entendit.

Il sentit la lame froide, éguisé, se planter dans sa peau, et s'enfoncer dans sa chair chaude.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard de son tueur.

Les orbes grises, foncées, encore plus menaçantes avec leurs sourcils froncés.

Et dans ses yeux, il vit de l'impassibilité.

De l'ennui.

Comme si c'était une habitude de mettre un terme à la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais il y vit quelque chose d'autre.

Bien enfouis, au plus profond de ses Iris.

Une colère.

Une haine.

Et le noble ne saura jamais pourquoi Askeladd le regardait de cette manière là, à ce moment là.

Même si on pouvais le deviner.


	2. Chapter 2

Askeladd soupire, en regardant pour la énième fois le fils de celui qu'il avait tué, faire des siennes au sein du groupe.

Les Vickings avaient un quotidiens des plus sanglants.

Tuer. Piller. Violer.

Tout en eux respirait la violence.

C'était toujours le même quotidien.

Alors quand un jeune garçon décide de rejoindre leurs rangs...Il accapare leurs attention.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds, en pagaille, aux joues rondelettes, mais aux yeux qui respiraient la vengeance.

Une haine qui était adressée à nul d'autre que le boss Askeladd, chef de leurs armé, le _roi_ de l'été.

Ainsi, voir le jeune Thorfinn demander en duel leurs chef était presque habituel.

Mais c'était toujours aussi amusant, d'assister à ce spectacle.

De voir la détermination du plus petit, se faire balayé d'un coup bien placé de leurs chef.

Cependant, une innocence résidait toujours dans les yeux de la jeune recrue.

Tous s'en étaient rendu compte pendant un événement semblant traumatisant pour lui.

Thorfinn avait huit ans.

Ils avaient, pour la énième fois, annihiler un village tout entier. Détruit tous les biens, et brûler les choses inutiles.

Vient le soir. L'heure du festin. L'heure du _sexe_.

Thorfinn, comme à sa plus grande habitude, fronce les sourcils, et prit d'un élan de courage, agrippe son poignard.

Il se lève sous le regard curieux et moqueurs de certains, commence à marcher vers la grande tente ou réside maintenant Askeladd.

_**Thorfinn? **

Björn l'interpelle à mi-chemin, surprit. Le plus petit ne réponds rien, et s'apprête à le contourner pour passer, quand le plus grand lui agrippe le poignet.

**_Où tu va comme ça? **

_**Lâchez-moi! **

Le regard noir du fils de Thors n'impressionne guère le second d'Askeladd. Au contraire, un petit sourire se forme au coin de la lèvre de celui-ci.

_**Tu comptes encore lui demander un combat? **

Le ton moqueur ne plut pas au plus jeune, qui grinça des dents.

_**Ça vous regarde pas. **

Oui. Il l'avait effectivement vouvoyer.

Allez savoir pourquoi, Björn était le seul à avoir le droit à ce semblant de respect.

Lui-même ne connaissait pas la raison.

_**Je te conseille pas de rentrer. **

L'incompréhension se lit alors dans les prunelles brunes, presque rouges, sous la lueur des multiples feus allumés, du petit blond.

Inconsciemment, il penche la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés. Ce qui fait sourire le Viking, mais il ne dit rien de plus pour autant.

Thorfinn soupire d'irritation, sous les regards amusés de tous, qui s'étaient stoppés dans leurs conversations pour les écoutés, et se libère de la poigne de l'homme, avant de continuer à marcher dans la direction qu'il avait décider de prendre au début.

_**Je t'aurais** **prévenu,** ricannes alors son interlocuteur, récoltant un dernier regard colérique du plus jeune.

La dague maintenant dans sa main, il avance avec détermination jusqu'à la tente, qui était un peu reculée des festivités.

Il s'arrête juste devant l'ouverture, et serre, à se rendre les jointures blanches, ses armes.

Cette fois, il allait réussir.

**_Askeladd! **

Son cri résonne au loin, alors que d'un grand coup sec, il ouvre la tente du meneur.

Pour observer la pièce et chercher sa cible.

Et se figer brusquement.

Il mit un moment à réaliser la situation.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, en réalisant qu'il y avait une femme nue, de dos, en face de lui.

Devant cette dernière, et donc, en face de Thorifinn, se trouvait Askeladd, dans toute sa splendeur.

Nonchalamment assit sur un trône, les jambes écartés, le coude sur l'accoudoir et le poing sur la joue.

_**Thorfinn? **

Une curiosité et un amusement non décelé accompagna la voie grave du plus grand de la pièce. Celui-ci avait haussé un sourcil à la vue du plus jeune.

Il fit alors un sourire amusé, en comprenant le pourquoi de sa visite, quand il observa l'arme fétiche qui accompagnait le jeune guerrier.

L'enfant ne peut bouger, complètement choqué de la vue qu'il avait.

_**Tu attends le déluge, petit? **

C'était la voie aigüe de la femme qui avait parler.

Une voie hautement agaçante.

Mais il ne comprenait rien.

Un langage différent du sien.

Elle appartenait à une brune aux cheveux longs, et au sourire malicieux.

Sans aucune pudeur, elle se tourne vers le plus jeune de la pièce.

Ce dernier eut un hoquet et dévie son regard brun vers le gris acier d'Askeladd, qui ne fait qu'observer.

Le rouge lui monte alors aux joues, et il commence à transpirer.

Ses jambes commencent à devenir faibles.

Alors.. C'était comme ça, une..une femme..?

_**Tu peux partir, maintenant. **

Encore cette brune qui parle.

Mais Thorfinn ne veux pas la regarder, obstiné.

Il ne voit donc pas l'inconnu regarder son visage rondelet, ses lèvres, la forme de son nez, et la couleur de sa peau.

Minutieusement.

_**Quoique..Ça ne me gêne pas de le faire avec toi aussi, puisque ton maître** **à refuser mes avances. **

Et c'est sous ses yeux horrifiés qu'elle s'avance vers lui, d'une démarche assurée.

Il ne sait que faire. Il ne levait pas la main sur les femmes.

Or, elle s'approchait de lui dangereusement.

Et toute nue.

_**N-Non..**

Son murmure ne convainc pas la femme, qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait?!

Il panique, en essayant de reculer, mais l'inconnue lui fait un malicieux croche-patte, et il se retrouve par terre, son arme plus loin.

A peine eut-il le temps de rouvrir les yeux, que la femme était sur lui, soudainement.

Il regarde alors sa peau, sa poitrine exposée, et sa chevelure mêlée.

Sa respiration chaude l'atteint, et il grimace.

_Elle le touchait_, réalisa-t-il, en frissonnant.

Et ça le dégoûtait.

Il sentait sa bouche humide parcourir son coup.

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide.

Il eut les larmes aux yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle..le touchait si intimement?

Est-ce que c'était normal de faire ça?

Une boule apparue dans sa gorge, et il se surprit à ne plus pouvoir parler.

Il ne pouvait pas se défendre.

Mais quand soudain elle toucha, par dessus son pantalon, sa partie sensible, il lâcha un gémissement d'horreur en tremblant.

Il ferme fortement les yeux, et soudainement, le poids sur lui disparaît.

Un cri de surprise le fait sursauter, mais il n'ose toujours pas ouvrir ses orbes, et pose ses bras sur ces dernières, en forme de croix.

Ensuite, une gifle, et un cri de douleur, provenant de la femme, lui donne encore moins envie d'ouvrir les paupières.

C'était sec, fort, et ça résonnait de partout. Il avait mal pour la fille. Mais avec ce traumatisme, il voulait juste disparaître dans un trou.

Et tout oublier.

Le cri s'éloigne alors de plus en plus, et il comprit que la femme s'en était allé, accompagné de Björn, qui plus est, réalisa-t-il, plus tard.

Il pourrait reconnaître son ricanement entre mille.

Mais pour l'instant, il pouvait juste fermer les yeux, et pleurer.

Comme l'enfant qu'il était.

Vulnérable, faible.

Une main le touche, et il sursaute, en laissant échapper un cri.

Il se recule d'abord, puis constate avec soulagement que cette main est froide, rugueuse et ferme.

Pas la main douce taquine et perverse qui l'avait touché.

Un soupir se fait entendre, et Thorfinn le reconnais immédiatement.

Il se tends, puis d'une main tout aussi tremblante que son corps, sèche ses larmes.

Il tente de paraître sur et droit devant Askeladd, qui le soulève maintenant d'une main, pour le remettre debout.

D'ailleurs c'était bizarre.

Il n'avait plus de force.. ?

_**Quel gamin tu fais. **

Thorfinn écarquille les yeux, et fusille du regard le plus grands, qui lui, l'inspectait impassiblement.

_**Je-J'ai pas eut peur! **

Un sourire narquois lui réponds.

_**Bien courageux, pour un gosse qui ne sait pas se défendre** **face à** **une femme. **

Pris de court, Thorfinn ne put que regarder son aîné avec la bouche grand ouverte.

Ce dernier étouffe un rire.

_**Non..J'ai pas..**

Doucement, les yeux du plus jeune deviennent plus durs à rester ouvert. Il cligne ses paupières plusieurs fois, avant de sentir ses jambes le lâcher.

_**..Peur..**

Il ne se souvint que de son corps qui tombe en avant.

De ses paupières qui se ferment de fatigue.

D'un soupire.

Et de bras qui l'encerclent, avec fermeté,


End file.
